


Three's Company

by sweetfogarty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, As chosen by my thirsty ass readers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Just some shameless sex, Library Sex, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riverdale Kink Week 2019, Sharing, Smut, Voyeurism, explicit consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfogarty/pseuds/sweetfogarty
Summary: Sweet Pea has always enjoyed being watched when he gets intimate, but lately he's been wondering what it would be like to do the watching, and so, in the depths of the university library, he watches you have sex with Fangs Fogarty.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @riverdale-events‘ (tumblr) Kink Week 2019, under Theme Three (Across the Universe (of Paraphilias)). Enjoy!

The university library was quiet and cold, the stark overhead lights enough to give anyone a headache, let alone if they were hours deep in Shakespeare exam revision like you were. Your head was pounding, and as you looked longingly at your three empty coffee cups that adorned the table you were working at with Fangs, you realised the caffeine probably hadn’t helped your throbbing head. 

It was late December, and with most students having left to return home for Christmas, you felt like one of the only students still slogging it out ready for your exams when you returned to your studies after the new year rolled in, and you were grateful that Sweet Pea and Fangs had agreed to stay for the extra few days before taking the long drive back to Riverdale with you. 

You glanced across the table and caught Fangs’ eyes- he looked just as miserable as you did as he sat with his head against the headrest of his seat, staring at the ceiling. It was getting close to 11pm, and you’d been here since the late morning, telling yourselves that if you worked that bit harder, you could take more time off over Christmas and not feel guilty. 

Fangs wasn’t himself after a long day at the library; he had faint dark circles under his eyes and his hair wasn’t styled in its usual quiff, but instead it sat messily across his forehead from running his hand through it in frustration. 

You eyed Fangs carefully for a few more moments before slouching back into your seat with a loud sigh. 

“You giving up too?” He asked from across the table, tearing his attention away from the ceiling towards your dishevelled form. You nodded reluctantly, pursing your lips together in response, shifting in your seat so that you could lean forward against the table on your elbows. Usually you’d be the two pushing each other to carry on, but right now both of you had resigned yourself to being done for the night. “Good, because I feel like an earthworm and there’s only so much longer I can spend looking at your ugly ass and this textbook before I go certifiably insane.”

You laughed from your chest, flicking your middle finger up at Fangs with a grin. “You wanna know something?” You asked, not caring whether your study partner would say yes or no, having the full intention of telling him anyway. “Firstly, you’re a dickhead. Secondly, this system is complete bullshit. We sit in classes for hours and spend even longer doing homework and making stupid notes on why Juliet is the sun, amongst other shit, for there to be literally no guarantee of a job. To be honest, I played myself, because they say that university ‘opens doors’, but the only damn doors I’m knocking at are all locked.”

Fangs looked at you profoundly, a smile playing at the ends of his lips as you groaned and slumped further against the table. “You need to get laid,” he mused, tidying up his notes and closing his textbook. “Speaking of getting laid, where’s Sweet Pea? Has he decided to ditch us already in search of a better life outside of the library?”

“He’s slacking, clearly,” you laughed with a shrug. “But he did text me half an hour ago saying he was on his way.”

“30 minutes ago?” Fangs asked confusedly, his voice booming in the silence that you’d been sat in. “You can literally see the library from your house, is he lost? Maybe all this studying has killed the last of his brain cells.”

“No, I’m not lost, you asshole,” Sweet Pea replied, appearing between the stacks of books with three coffee cups balanced precariously in his hands. “But maybe I’ll keep your coffee for myself now- I need it to replenish all these brain cells I’ve lost listening to your dumbassery.”

“I take it all back,” Fangs grinned, reaching out for his coffee which Sweet Pea pulled just out of his grasp. “Your brain is not completely dead, and there may be some hope left for you. Now, give me my coffee.”

Sweet Pea ducked, placing soft kiss to your forehead before handing you a warm take-away coffee cup. “A hot chocolate for you, because you clearly don’t need any more caffeine, angel,” he nodded towards the ornamental coffee cups with a playful smile. “And Fangs, you’re lucky that this coffee isn’t a gesture of good will, but is in fact a bribe, because I need help with my Macbeth essay.”

Fangs grabbed his coffee, taking a sip and exhaling a satisfied sigh at the taste. Sweet Pea had gone to the good coffee shop a few blocks in the opposite direction from campus, which explained why he was late. 

“As much as I’d love to help as a thank you for this, I’ve mentally checked out for the night. I will help you tomorrow though,” Fangs smiled, clutching his coffee a little tighter. “But for now, I don’t want to hear any more talk about education, it’s making my brain ache even more and I want to enjoy this beautiful drink without being reminded of the guilt I’m ignoring about not studying right now.”

“You know, I might just drop out and sell pictures of my feet online,” you mused, sipping from your hot chocolate which was still impressively warm considering the distance Sweet Pea had travelled with it. “Or I’ll start a career on Porn Hub. Porn must be easier than this, and at least I’d have an actual job.”

Fangs snorted into his coffee, whilst Sweet Pea cocked an eyebrow, eyeing you over the brim of his cup with a dark look you knew all too well. “If you ever, and I mean ever, need someone to star in your videos as ‘young stud with a girthy cock’, I’m your man.”

Fangs’ widened eyes flicked between the two of you with a look of concern clearly adorning his face. “That was genuinely the worst thing you’ve ever said, Sweet Pea, I think you’ve put me off my coffee,” he groaned, setting his empty cup down on the table, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest dramatically. “Can you two just go home and bone already? I don’t know if I can do another session in the library tomorrow with this unresolved sexual tension distracting me from the heights of Shakespeare.”

Sweet Pea looked between the pair of you sat at the table. You were doodling in the back of your notebook with your coloured pens that you’d been using to make notes with earlier, and Fangs had regained his original position looking at the ceiling, pondering whether the library life was worth living anymore. The longer he stared, the more his idea seemed plausible and reasonable. Long nights in this dusty, quiet corner of the library surrounded by shelves of books, had zapped the life out of you both, and he wanted his best friends back on their top form for the Christmas festivities that were bound to take place back in Riverdale. 

Once, during a game of drunken truth or dare, right at the beginning of your relationship with Sweet Pea during the dating stage, you’d admitted that you’d fantasied about what it would be like to be with Fangs, and Sweet Pea knew Fangs thought you were attractive, so the perfect storm was brewing. 

Sweet Pea had always enjoyed the thrill of being watched during sex- you’d found that out when he asked you if you’d be willing to let him fuck you in the window of your dorm room during your first year of college. You’d been hesitant at first, but after some thought you’d agreed. That night was one of the most electric nights you’d ever had, and that night you saw a different side to him that you’d craved ever since. 

It was a few weeks later, after some drinks at the Wyrm during the Easter break, that he’d suggested the idea of him watching you with someone else. The idea had come to Sweet Pea one night, and he hadn’t been able to shake it since. You’d been intrigued by the idea of your big brute of a boyfriend stepping aside to let you experiment with someone else for both of yours’ pleasure, considering he was protective at the best of times, and a little jealous at the worst, and so you agreed with little hesitation. If he wanted it as much as you did, you were willing to oblige. 

It was now, in the depths of the top story of the library at the quietest time of year, that he saw an opportunity arising. 

The library had become even quieter than it was when he’d arrived with the coffees and hot chocolate- nearly all the students were at home with their families and the staff were at the front desk, five floors down, moping about how they were still working so close to Christmas in this godforsaken place. The chances of you getting caught were slim, but the thrill made him want it even more.

It was now or never; an opportunity as golden as this would never arise again, and Sweet Pea hoped that you two were feeling wild enough, in your library haze, to agree. 

“Guys,” he swallowed, pausing momentarily as he waited for your attention. “You both need a study break, right? I’ve got an idea, but you both have to trust me on this.”

“I trust you.” You smiled, putting the caps back on your pens as you sat up a little in your chair, interested at what was going through Sweet Pea’s head. 

“I wouldn’t trust you as far as I could throw you, you fat lard, but I can feel myself getting closer to death with every second I spend in this chair, so I’ll bite,” Fangs shrugged, knitting his hands in his lap, though both of the knew that he trusted Sweet Pea with his life. 

Sweet Pea laughed dryly as he took your hand and squeezed it gently. He was nervous to even present the idea to the two of you, and even more nervous to hear your reactions to it, but he knew he had to be confident to get you to agree. After finally steeling his resolve, he stood and made his way towards the corner of the library that held the old Law Reports from the 1800s. It was a corner that was not only notoriously quiet, but it was also out of the view of the CCTV cameras that were dotted across the ceiling, making timed rotations to ensure that students weren’t doing the exact thing Sweet Pea was about to propose.

“Why are we going over there?” Fangs asked loudly, causing Sweet Pea to whip his head around and shh him with a glare. “All this dust is going to send me into an asthma attack, and I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s asbestos over here ready to give me lung disease.”

The library lights weren’t as bright over in the farthest corner of the library, blocked out by the ceiling high bookshelves, the majority of the light came in through the windows from the streetlights a few floors below. The yellowish hue made the boys’ skin look like caramel, but also highlighted the dust and cobwebs that covered the untouched, cloth bound books. 

“He has a point, Sweet Pea,” you whispered as you came to a halt in a corner you were unfamiliar with, dragging your finger across a shelf before blowing the dust off the tip. “What are we doing over here? I thought you were giving us a study break, not a tour of the library.”

Sweet Pea paused, shoving his hands in his pockets as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Do you remember what we talked about over Easter?” He asked, placing a hand on your hip as he waited for a response. When you stared at him blankly, he sighed before continuing. “I said I wanted to watch.”

A grin spread across Sweet Pea’s face as you realised what he was referencing, and you almost choked on your words trying to comprehend his offer. “You want to watch, now? Here?” You asked. “With who? Fangs?”

“Wait, what are we doing right now with Fangs?” the shorter Serpent asked, looking between the two of you, his eyebrows furrowing. “What are you watching? What’s happening here? Why are we speaking in code?”

“Fangs be quiet for a second, please,” you told him. He held up his hands and turned his attention to Volume One of the 1876 American Law Reports, busying himself whilst you tried to work out what was going through Sweet Pea’s mind. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious,” Sweet Pea nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear that had fallen into your face. “There’s never going to be another opportunity like this, we both know it, doll. Do you still want to try?”

“Well, yeah,” you nodded enthusiastically, peeking over Sweet Pea’s shoulder at Fangs who was surprisingly engrossed in an ancient looking book. “But only if you’re okay with it.”

Fangs snapped his book shut, sliding it back into the lonely alcove before brushing his hands off, sending dust into the air around him. “If you’re okay with what, Sweet Pea?”

“You fucking my girlfriend.”

Fangs swallowed, blinking dazedly and fiddling nervously with the rings on his fingers as he rocked back and forth on his feet, wishing he’d never asked. “I don’t want to sleep with you,” he started, turning his attention to you, but fumbling over his words when he saw a slightly offended expression take over your usually kind face. “I mean I do. I mean… oh god I don’t know what I mean.” He ran his hands through hair, chewing on his lip awkwardly. Once he finally noticed the two of you grinning at him with a glint in your eyes that was anything but innocent, his heart stopped hammering as fast and he dropped his hands to his sides, a warmth spreading across his skin. “You’re gorgeous, don’t get me wrong, but you’re Sweet Pea’s girlfriend and I’m not gonna do him dirty like that. I may be a snake by name, but not by nature.”

“But it’s not doing him dirty because we both want it,” you smiled, placing a hand on Sweet Pea’s chest as he snaked one around your waist, squeezing you tightly into his side. You gave Fangs an encouraging smile, softening your gaze to something more sultry. “Please Fangs, just say yes. For me?”

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Fogarty, we both know I’m not a sharer, so this is it. She wants you, you definitely want her too, and I’m playing nice- it’s a no brainer.”

Fangs studied you two for a moment, arm in arm, staring at him with a hopeful look in your eyes, as he tried to make sure that you weren’t playing some kind of elaborate prank on him, before he sucked up his confidence and answered you. 

“Okay, okay, I’m in.”

A wide grin wove over Sweet Pea’s features as he detangled his arm from your form, turning you to face him in the process. He ducked his head down, kissing you softly with a hand on your cheek. “Keep it quiet- we don’t want anyone up here knowing what’s going on and ratting on us to security. I want this to last,” he reminded you with a hungry smile, gently pushing you towards Fangs with a slap to the ass. He settled a few feet away, leaning against the windowsill with his back and elbows, legs crossed lazily beneath him. 

You knew Fangs wouldn’t make the first move, out of respect for Sweet Pea and their friendship, as well as his friendship with you, and so slowly you approached him. Something was different now; the air was thicker, hotter and full of an unspoken tension. After a few steps, you were face to face with the boy you knew so well, and he looked divine. “Can I touch you?”

Fangs nodded, a softened but excited look adorning his face. “Please.”

Goosebumps prickled up your arms as you snaked them around his neck, your fingers tangling into his hair like second nature. You knew there was a chance of you being caught, despite the fact that the library looked like a ghost town and that you were buried deep in the shelves, and the thrill sent a warmth between your legs. Despite the danger you wanted to savour the first few moments of this new experience and so your touches were soft and gentle, as if it was forbidden. 

“You can touch me too,” you smiled, scratching his head in a spot that made him purr. “I’d like it if you did.”

Fangs threw a glance towards Sweet Pea, an unspoken look exchanged between them before he carefully settled his hands on your hips, squeezing them and pulling you closer to him. You let out a content sigh, pushing yourself against him as he dipped his head, stopping when there was a hair’s breadth between your lips. 

You took a few moments to simply look at each other as his breath fanned across your face and he tried his hardest to hold back before he knew he wouldn’t be able to anymore. His honey-eyed look of adoration made the pit of your stomach stir, but the longer he stared, the darker his gaze got, and finally the stir in your stomach turned into a growing warmth between your legs. 

He traced your jaw gently from your ear to your chin with the tips of his fingers, following the curve of your bottom lip with his thumb. With a fervency that almost knocked the air out of your lungs, he kissed you, clutching at your cheek with one hand whilst the other snaked around your lower back, hand creeping under your top and stilling, splay against the warm skin. Your back arched with the curve of his hand, feeling a warmth bubbling within you as you stood, your frame flush against Fangs’ muscular form.

Sweet Pea watched carefully as the kiss took place, noticing how your fingers tugged at Fangs’ hair and how he melted against you as you did so. He shifted against the windowsill, trying to get a better look as your chests pressed together and your hands dropped from Fangs’ hair, to his neck and shoulders. You let out a whimper as his hands moved to your ass, skimming all the curves of your body down on the way and squeezing it through your skirt. Sweet Pea grinned in response, his bottom lip coming between his teeth as he adjusted himself in his jeans, pleased that Fangs was finally getting into his stride. 

“Touch me more,” you mumbled against the column of Fangs’ throat as you pulled away to catch your breath. “I want you to touch me.”

“Touch her,” Sweet Pea interjected from where he was stood with an eyebrow raised. “We’re in public, so we’re on borrowed time.”

With that in mind, Fangs found some determination to take control of the situation. He dipped his hand downwards and beneath your skirt, pushing the material of your lavender coloured panties aside to rub your clit with the tip of his pointer finger. The grin on Sweet Pea’s face widened as your knees buckled beneath you and you clung to Fangs’ shoulders to hold yourself upright. 

“Holy shit,” you moaned quietly, letting your head fall back and your mouth hang open. Fangs’ lips attached to the newly exposed skin, leaving wet kisses along your throat. You felt him smile against your skin as he elicited another whine from you, the high-pitched noise coming out louder than any of the other noises you’d made before. 

Fangs’ hand came across your mouth as he kissed up your throat, leaving purpling marks as he did so. Fangs sucked forcefully on your pulse point and nipped at the skin above the vein, making you buck against him involuntarily as you writhed in his grasp. Your arms erupted in goose bumps and your toes curled inside your shoes, another whimper finding its way out of you, but this time caught by Fangs’ hand across your mouth. “Be quiet, princess,” he told you as he nipped at your ear. “Or this whole thing is over, and I’ll leave you wondering what I could have done to you.”

You nodded keenly and pushed yourself into his fingertips on your clit, your own hands reaching down to fumble with his belt and jeans. 

Sweet Pea stepped a little closer as Fangs pressed you up against the windowsill, fisting your skirt into a bunch up around your hips, his lips reconnecting with yours in a bruising kiss. You dragged your fingers down Fangs’ arms, following the curve of his biceps, your gaze dropping downwards when he removed his fingers from your clit. Your eyes scrunched tightly shut as he slipped two fingers into your opening, his thumb replacing where his finger was before, rubbing lazy circles on your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Take your shirt off,” he murmured against your lips with a commanding tone in his voice, pausing for a brief moment with a grin twisting at his lips when he saw your eyes widen. “Or are you too scared we’ll get caught?”

You shot him a defiant look, glancing over at Sweet Pea who was watching you with a look that was filled with mirth and an interest to see whether you would comply with Fangs’ challenge. 

You shot him a wink before you pulled your top off, revealing a lacy lavender bra that matched your panties. You pushed up onto your toes, bringing the swell of your chest up towards Fangs’ face, a playful look in your eyes as your hands cupped your breasts. 

“Like what you see?” You asked, with a purposeful lust in your voice, lips pouty and eyes innocent. 

Fangs hummed in agreement, using his free hand to pull the straps off your shoulders and the cups down. He ducked his head downwards, taking a nipple in his mouth as he sucked, his tongue rolling across it and his teeth gently biting at the sensitive bud. Fangs looked up at you through his thick, black eyelashes, curling his fingers inside of you, a dirty look engulfing his face as you let out a strangled whine and a blush flushed across your chest and neck, settling onto your cheeks. 

“Fuck, Fangs,” you moaned through gritted teeth, trying your hardest to stay quiet as your fingers threaded through his hair, brushing the stands that had fallen into his face away. “Take your trousers off, please.”

With his free hand, he pushed down his jeans and boxers just enough to free his cock, you hand immediately running down his chest and taking it into your grasp, rolling your thumb over the tip, eliciting a hiss from him. Slowly, you began to stoke him, watching as his face contorted into something filled with ecstasy and he groaned against your chest, sending a bolt of electricity straight to where his fingers were fucking you. 

He pulled his lips away from your breast with a lewd pop, standing back up to full height, thrusting into your hands, frustrated at how agonisingly slowly you were stroking him. Fangs’ forehead dropped against your shoulder as he pressed butterfly kisses to your collarbones, whispering profanities against the rosy skin. Between his hand working between your legs and the kisses against your sensitive skin, you could feel a knot forming in your stomach with both ends of the rope being pulled, ready for it to come loose all at once. 

“Fangs,” you whispered breathlessly into his ear, causing him to shudder. “Pull your trousers down some more, or are you too scared we’ll get caught?”

Fangs’ head snapped up, his gaze meeting yours, a challenging look weaving its way across your face as your head dropped to the side, waiting for his next move. “Touché, your wish is my command, angel.”

You whined at the loss of contact as Fangs removed his hands to pull his trousers and boxers down further, clenching your thighs together to try to emulate the sensation, but it was nothing compared to the magic that had been coming from his fingers. 

Confusedly, Fangs’ attention was drawn away from you as he felt a tap on his arm, looking around to see Sweet Pea holding out a neat foil packet. He nodded in thanks, shooting his best friend a smile as he rolled the packet between his fingers.

Sweet Pea stepped back, nodding back at Fangs in response, returning to his spot at the windowsill a few panes up from the window you were at. His demeanour was relaxed as he leaned against the wood of the window frame, his tongue caught between his teeth in anticipation of what was to come. 

Fangs didn’t want to rush the moment, and had you been in private he would have done all sorts of nasty things to you that he knew would make you weak at the knees, but he was acutely aware that you were in public and that with every second that passed, the more likely it was that security would sweep the floor and discover the two of you wrapped up in each other with Sweet Pea watching, so, as you pressed butterfly kisses to the column of his throat, he rolled the latex condom down the length of his cock that was thick with lust. 

As Fangs guided his cock between your legs, you met Sweet Pea’s gaze over his shoulders, both of your eyes pooling with lust. His bottom lip was sore and swollen from biting it as he watched you, and you could clearly see the bulge in his trousers, pushing against the jeans and tenting the material. He was clearly aching to be touched, and you knew that after this was over with Fangs, your night would continue with Sweet Pea. The smirk on his lips confirmed your thoughts and you moaned into Fangs’ shoulder at the thought of it, your hands weaving around his wide back, ready for what was to come. 

“Fuck me Fangs,” you whispered, your breath ghosting the shell of his ear. “I know you’ve thought about what it would be like, so fuck me.”

A groan rumbled from the deepest part of Fangs’ chest in response. You were right- he’d thought about it late at night before, wondering what it would be like to find himself between your thighs, to hear his name rolling off your lips like silk, and now it was finally a reality. He knew he shouldn’t think about it, but there was something so enticing about you. You were the forbidden fruit, and he wanted a taste so badly. 

With his cock at your entrance, he slowly sunk in, wanting to remember what that moment felt like forever, but his thoughts quickly vanished into nothing and he could only focus on how tight and warm you felt around him. He stilled for a few moments, breathing deeply as he attempted to control himself from ravaging you there and then, before beginning to thrust at a controlled pace. 

His hand dipped downwards, fingertips working small, neat circles on your clit quickly as he thrusted, watching your face become a picture of bliss. With one hand on his back and the other splay against the glass, you pulled him against you tightly, wrapping a leg up and around his waist to steady yourself and let him get closer. You wanted to feel as much as of him as you could, in case you never got the chance to again. 

Fangs’ free hand came around your throat, squeezing a perfect amount of pressure, thumb and fingertip curving upwards to press into the pressure point just behind your ears, dizzying you in way that made every movement he was making feel so much more intense, the sensation electrifying every nerve in your body. 

Fangs’ thrusts began to pick up speed as he felt himself grow needy, chasing a release, his muscles tensing beneath your hands every time he thrusted into you, each one becoming more bruising and intense than the last.

The exhilaration of getting caught by security or being seen through the window along with Fangs’ movements overwhelmed your senses, and you could feel yourself come undone as you met Sweet Pea’s gaze over Fangs’ shoulder through your hooded eyes, your nails leaving crescent moons in Fangs’ caramel silk skin and your knees buckling beneath you. 

You kept your eyes locked onto him as you came, and he cursed under his breath, running one hand through his hair whilst adjusting his jeans with the other, the material feeling increasingly tight as he cock grew thicker with every second that he had to watch. In that moment, it wouldn’t have been hard for him to come over and intervene, wanting to have his way with you too, but he remained leaning against the windowsill, waiting for Fangs to finish before he approached. 

It didn’t take long before Fangs joined you in ecstasy, his chest heaving, and hair matted against his forehead which glistened with afterglow. 

After a few moments, Fangs pulled out, knotting the condom before pulling up his trousers and handing you your top. It was quiet between the three of you, and before he could step away, you pressed a sweet kiss to his lips as a thank you.

Sweet Pea’s approach had been almost silent and unnoticed by the pair of you. He placed a hand on Fangs’ shoulder, shaking him in a brotherly manner with a smile twisting at his tips, before pulling you in for a heated kiss which left you feeling breathless.

“I really fucking liked it,” he mumbled against you lips, grabbing your hand and guiding it to his bulge. “That was unbelievable, holy shit.” Sweet Pea let out a rumble of a groan as you squeezed his bulge, his eyes darkening and his gaze becoming something dangerous. “If you’re finished studying for the night, we can go back to my place. My roommate won’t mind, hell, after that, he might even join in.”

Fangs’ head snapped up at the inference, his cheeks flushed and skin looking like honeyed in the light. “Fuck yeah he won’t mind.”


End file.
